SasuSaku: The challenge
by Blogger999
Summary: Sakura is so over Sasuke (Not really) High school has started again and she totally ignores him and changes into a carefree girl. Sasuke makes this his challenge can he make the Pinkette love him all over again SasuSaku. Sasuke U. Sakura H.


**Insane Unknown **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters, just the storyline. :3**

**Chapter one:**** DAY ONE. **

Sakura lay on her belly "Five more minutes" She said looking at her digital clock… nothing important just the first day of school "Oh shit!" Sakura tumbled landing on the cold wooden floor. She groaned, she got on her feet and began chucking hoodies, jeans and comical shirts from her drawers. "Stupid uniform! Where did I put you?" She moaned. Just as she almost finished emptying her drawers, her Oh-so-forgetful-excuse-for-a-mother appeared. "It's hanging on your door" She pointed in front of her; Sakura screamed as she pulled it off the hook chucking it on the floor! "I'm not picking that up" Her mother laughed.

"I'm not picking that up!" Mimicked Sakura while she changed into her white polo shirt and her greyish skirt, she put on a blazer and added a grey tie. "Something is missing" Sakura realised that her scruffy pink hair wasn't in its usual hairstyle… She entered her room once more and took the black Alice band that lay on the table, she slid it carefully into her hair- she looked good. Okay sure her shirt was sticking out and her hair looked like the end of a mop but Sakura was that sort of girl who never cared about the way she looked.

Once upon a time, before a certain pinkette met a certain Ten-ten… She actually cared about how she made an entrance but after years of caring she finally stopped. In fact I'll tell you a couple things about Sakura, number one she's tough number two believe it or not she is twice as weird as a Irish Leprechaun holding a garden gnome

Walking through the busy streets, Sakura passed her academy and several familiar students running towards her high school. Then she got why… "OH MY GOD LORD!" She screamed sprinting towards the brick white building. Until she bumped into a weird shaped pole! "Oh my god I'm bleeding" She giggled as she looked up- Oh it wasn't a pole it was… "S-sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow _why was she giggling?_ If someone gets hurt they usually cry right? Well not Sakura she's the complete opposite to a normal girl. "Hn." He smirked at her hoping she'd frown… but he didn't expect her to just walk away, In the distance he could see her skipping towards Ten-ten. "What is the world coming to?" Sasuke grinned.

"TEN-TEN!" Sakura said showing her pleasant baby-face smile, Ten-ten screamed "My baby SAKU!" She said as she pulled the girl into a bear hug. "What happened to your face?" Ten-ten pointed to a small cut on Sakura's cheek. "I bashed into a pole" She lied… Now think about it?! What would Ten-ten say? She'd tease her for the rest of her life- SASUKE'S CHEST IS QUITE HARD YA KNOW! Sakura and Ten-ten raced to class, Sakura was fast she was in the sprinting team after all. Beating Ten-ten by a lot she smirked at her as she entered biology class.

"Miss Haruno? I see you've decided to finally come to class?" Questioned Kakashi. She looked down and smiled at her red converses "Yes Indeed sir" She replied grinning. She looked around her to find a seat- HELL NO! There were only two seats left next to Rock lee or Sasuke… 'Tough one' Sakura thought, The Idiot or the emo? Before she could decide Kakashi gestured to the seat next to Sasuke, the pinkette almost gagged when Sasuke smirked at her. "Hn." Was all she heard from him when she sat down "Good morning to you too!" Sakura was brilliant at sarcasm, many people knew that. She took out her notebook and began doodling; she looked up to see what the lesson was about and… "Oh my god" She whispered. Body Development. She put her head down on the table and she heard a small chuckle next to her. She frowned at the dark-haired boy; Kakashi wrote what they must find out from talking to their partners… Sakura's heart was beating faster every second. Then she actually realised what was written on the board. Partners, every girl was sitting next to a boy. Then the class-door was swung open by a red-head, "Humph! Hey pink-shit want to get out of my seat. Sakura smirked "Is your name on it Karin-slut?" She retorted. Sakura stood up collecting her items. "Have a seat- Enjoy yourself slut." She moved to Rock lee and smiled at him. She was the bigger person, even though Rock lee was an idiot but he was kind and sincere. Unlike the emo-boy and that slut! Kakashi looked up from his book. His eyes wondered from Karin to Sakura "Swap back please, girls." Sakura groaned and Karin twitched. "Goodbye my cherry blossom." Sakura smiled "May the youth be with you." She Joked.

"So I guess we have to discuss the subject." Began Sasuke, Smirking slightly "No thanks, I think I know the details" She looked down frowning "Hn." Sasuke chuckled "I knew you would say that." He continued, Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. Five minutes left till break… Come on! She began biting her pencil, she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. The bell finally rung and she began putting her equipment into her bag. "Today's homework is to learn about the person sitting next to you for next lesson and how they dealt with the changes" Kakashi said, Sakura froze and then left the class in a hurry.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked _This was going to be funny. _He threw his bag over his shoulder and left the class walking towards the boy's locker room.

Sakura buried her head in her hands and sniffed "Tennie!" She sniffed as her brunette bestie wrapped a possessive hand around her. "Hey… If you don't cry I'll give you some chocolate" she whispered. Sakura smiled. Tennie was always supporting Sakura, in a way none of the other girls did. She and Tennie spent most of their time in school with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba so they weren't very popular not that it mattered anyway. Sakura focused back onto the homework Kakashi had set, how was she going to find out about Sasuke if he didn't even seem approachable? And more importantly how was she going to get that chocolate?

Sakura glanced at Tennie again who was looking at the football pitch that was in front of them, she knew that Tennie loved playing football but that wasn't the point. Tennie was staring at Neji Hyuuga who was the guy she had been sitting with during Kakashi-sensei's class. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" Tennie said. Sakura got out her notebook and nodded. It was what they'd do when they had questions that seemed to have private answers. "How does it feel" Tennie pointed to her heart. "It feels like a drum pounding every second your eyes meet his" she joked in a Shakespearian voice.

"Tennie's in love" Sakura sang as she stood up doing a wobbly turn on the grass. "Sakura, can you sit your ass down please?" Tennie whined before pulling the Pink-haired female next to her.

"He invited me to his house, to do our homework." She continued, twirling her brunette bangs around her fingers. "He's going to… ARGH HE'S GOING TO MOLEST YOU TENNIE!" Sakura shrieked. All the boys on the field stopped around to see her scream manically, before plumping down onto her seat. Tennie sweat-dropped before blushing the colour of strawberries. "Now look what you've done Pinky" She hissed at the loudmouth. "Watch, I'm so going to get you back for this"

Sakura's eyes widened as Tennie stood up and screamed as loud as she could, once she got everyone's attention she spoke clearly "This little Pinkie stole Sasuke-kun!" Tennie waved her hand to the pink-haired teen and run through the swarms of fan girls who had been present near the pitch. "TENNIE! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" She reached out a hand to her friend who was running in the distance. Before Tennie disappeared she mouthed the words 'Payback' And sprinted behind the Gym buildings. Sakura gulped as she turned her attention to the crazy girls in front of her she lifted her hands in front of her and closed her eyes shut only to feel a pair of hands her lifting her off the ground and onto her feet.

Sakura looked up only to see Sasuke in front of her giving a bored look at the demons that had surrounded her. "Hn" He controlled them so easily, they walked off into different directions gossiping happily at his arrival and giving dark glares at Sakura. She didn't care she shrugged the looks off and blinked before looking up at Sasuke. "Thanks, I could have dealt with it myself though Uchiha" She smiled before running off towards the school building; she hated him for making her feel like some retarded damsel in distress. But then again where would she be if he hadn't stopped the fight.

The bell rang causing people to flee to the halls, pushing and shoving to get to their lessons. Sakura looked around to find a certain bitch that had left her to die but had no luck. She gave up and went to her next class hoping she wouldn't be late for Kurenai's weapon class. Or she would be in deep shit.

_Five minutes later _

"I'M LOST!" Sakura cried as she fell to her knees, little did she know that the class was right behind her and that Kurenai had been looking out of the window.

"Sakura, Haruno?" Kurenai sighed before smiling down at the pinkette. Sakura gave the teacher a happy hug before doing a twirl in front of the door. "Sorry Sensei, I was lost." She smiled before entering the classroom. The walls had different weapons mounted on them. The room itself had no windows and training Mats covered the floor. All the students sat down cross-legged. Sakura skipped to join them and paid attention to Kurenai as she taught how sharingan and Byakugan worked and what must been done to have a mongekyou sharingan. She knew this already since She had studied the Uchiha's for a long time. Crying at the horrible stories and feeling sorry for the last two males to survive. Itachi and _Sasuke _

Not that she had any feelings towards him anymore. She was much better off, being alone and… at times lonely.

She definitely loved him it was obvious. Duh. But she wasn't going to let him win not after what he had said in the academy.

_**You're 'annoying' **_

Why was he talking to her now, protecting her? What use was it? He didn't have that responsibility.

The bell rang later on in the day and Sakura and Tennie stepped outside, chatting about how they were going to get home. Tennie had a truck but she promised to give a ride to the guys. "I'm sorry Saku, I'll drive you tomorrow!" Tennie called as she started off the engine. "BYEEE!" Sakura waved and jumped as the truck drove off into the distance. They lived on a completely different street, so she was usually on her own after school. She walked slowly reaching inside her bag before sitting down on a bench. She began to draw someone who she knew well. His eyes were so hard to draw. They had curved eyebrows arching over them.

Sasuke's eyes were so pretty like onyx and they shone. She finished drawing one eye and looked up at the cherry blossom trees around her. She looked to her right to find her bag but instead came to meet eyes that she had been drawing a few seconds ago.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Sasuke asked, his face was so smooth and had no default. "I come here to draw" She answered simply before taking out her notebook and handing it to him.

He flipped through the pages "Those are my eyes?" He asked as he glanced at Sakura "Yes, they're really cool" she smiled before reaching over to get her bag. She hid the notebook and stared up at the sky.

"Why are you stalking me Sasuke?" Sakura asked not looking at him. "I want to drive you home" He said hesitantly, before reaching out for her arm. "Bad Idea" she frowned. "You have fan girls for that" She let out sigh and looked at him "You never gave me a chance" Sakura sobbed. She placed her hands on her knees and began to stand up.

"Sakura, I'll make you fall for me all over again." He pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. They lingered, a million thoughts crossed Sakura's mind before he stopped and walked off.

_I hate that I love him. _

**Hello Sunshine!**

**Okay I've written this new chapter for a series. That was Sakura's first day of school, so it was pretty filling right. **

**Who do you want to see in the next one? ;)**

**This one took me ages to write and is that how you spell mongekyou sharingan? -.-**

**Please review darlings **

_**Blogger999**_


End file.
